Nosotros, Cautivos
by Charly Land
Summary: Porque ellos me encerraron en ese infierno, yo los condenaría a arder el también. Eren/Levi
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama" Isayama maligna, a quien amamos aunque nos haga llorar sangre, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Eren/Levi. Tragedia. Trata de blancas. Occ.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Un on-shot con temática controversial, no sé si les guste, o si quieran leerlo, a quien lo haga os agradezco, a quien no esta bien, sé que no es algo bonito de escribir pero tengo una razón para esto, leed abajo mis notas. ¡Gracias!

 **Nosotros, Cautivos**

" _Los demonios se disfrazan de humanos y nos destrozan la vida, nos roban la infancia, la dignidad, la felicidad, y nuestro futuro pero es nuestra decisión quedarnos en ese infierno o volvernos los verdugos de ellos" – Charly._

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

¿Cuándo fue que mi vida se arruino tanto hasta tal punto en que termine abrazando un cadáver putrefacto mientras mi vida se escapa junto con la sangre que brota de mi?

¿Cuándo fue que comencé a sentir asco de mí y del mundo que termine enloqueciendo?

¿En que momento pase de ser la victima a ser el victimario?

Supongo que fue el momento en el que me encerraron en aquel infierno, en el momento en que esas manos obscenas recorrieron mi cuerpo o tal vez fue cuando me debilite tanto que lo dejé morir para que no sufriera más.

Fue la pobreza la que nos empujó hasta ese lugar, la desesperación de ganar unos cuantas monedas para llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca, en otras palabras nos vendieron por hambre.

 _1962, en algún pueblo del interior. Dos años atrás._

Eren y yo éramos amigos, habíamos crecido juntos en el rancho de los Springer, nuestros padres eran unos simples jornaleros que se partían la vida arando las tierras por unos cuantos centavos, a pesar de la lamentable situación en la que vivíamos, yo disfrutaba mis días jugando — cuando podía —, con Eren mientras cuidamos las gallinas.

Los idiotas de Reiner y Connie — los hijos del patrón — siempre se reían de nosotros porque decían que debíamos dejar de portarnos como escuincles y ponernos a trabajar con nuestros padres para que desquitáramos lo que tragábamos, entonces Eren se terminaba dando de golpes con ellos, pero era yo quien me echaba la culpa de los problemas ante nuestros padres, fueron muchas ocasiones en la que mi padre me molió a palos y me dejo sin comer afuera de la casa, pero a mí no me importaba mientras supiera que Eren no le pasaría nada.

En aquel entonces yo tenía trece y Eren catorce, éramos unos mocosos que no sabíamos del mal que había detrás de los cercos que rodeaban el rancho. Aun recuerdo la tarde en que unas mujeres llegaron y hablaron con el Sr. Grisha y mi padre, al día siguiente con nuestras pocas ropas metidas en unas cajitas esperábamos en el camino de carreta, aquellas mujeres junto con dos hombres llegaron en un carro destartalado. Nos llevaron con ellas.

La noche anterior mi padre me dijo que nos llevarían a la capital a trabajar en los jardines de la gente rica, que así ganaríamos dinero y estaríamos bien cuidados, recuerdo antes de que nos metieran al auto que los hombres le dieron a nuestros padres unos cuantos billetes como "adelanto" de lo que ganaríamos en la ciudad.

Pero no fuimos a ninguna casa rica, a Eren y a mí nos llevaron a una casa grande y vieja, nos golpearon y nos dejaron metidos en un cuartucho que olía a humedad y estaba sucio, pasamos todo la noche muriéndonos de frio. Cuando el día llego nos sacaron arrastrados de los cabellos y nos tiraron en una piletas de agua fría, nos dijeron que nos bañáramos, los hicimos y el llanto de Eren sólo provoco que le rompieran los labios.

Mojados y temblando del frio nos desnudaron, nos golpearon varias veces y nos obligaron a follarnos entre si mientras ellos nos veían y se reían de nuestro sufrimiento, de las lagrimas que bajaban dolorosas por nuestras mejillas, la impotencia me quemaba las entrañas pero no podía hacer nada mas que obedecer porque la escopeta apuntándonos nos obligaba mas que las sucias palabras de esos hombres, esos hombres que después abusaron de nosotros varias veces.

Por la noche nos vistieron con camisones chillones, nos separaron y nos metieron a unos cuartos, ahí mientras oía los gritos de Eren pidiendo piedad yo me quede como una muñeca sin vida dejando que los cinco tipos que entraron uno cada vez hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, me dolía mas el sufrimiento de Eren que el mío mismo.

Los días siguientes fueron lo mismo, en esa casona había muchos otros como nosotros, varones y mujeres, todos muy jóvenes. Recuerdo que cuando una de las chicas salía embarazada, las dueñas del lugar las golpeaban hasta sacarles a los niños del vientre, muchas de esas chicas murieron desangradas, sus cuerpos fueron a quedar en una zanja detrás del patio junto con los fetos.

Eren y yo nos volvimos silenciosos, no decíamos nada y siempre nos refugiábamos en algún rincón de la casa, nos abrazábamos y nos contábamos de que algún día saldríamos de ahí, pero eso no paso. Un día llego un tipo gordo, feo y calvo, pido a Eren para toda la noche, se que él fue el culpable de mi amigo enfermara, porque después de eso Eren solo vivía tosiendo a todo momento, se fue poniendo delgado y su piel se tornó de un tono amarillento, los otros del lugar lo golpeaban con palos y lo trataban como a un perro llamándolo "peste", yo siempre lo consolé cuando él se metía debajo del catre — que nos servia de cama a ambos— a llorar hasta quedarse seco. Fue una noche después de mas de un año de encierro que todo cambio para mi, ese día Eren ya no pudo levantarse, ardiendo en fiebre deliraba y las dueñas lo llevaron a la zanja, lo tiraron ahí como si fuera basura, yo grite mucho pero ellas me golpearon y me encerraron, pero me escape por un agujero, yo lo saque de ahí y lo escondí en el potrero, le llevaba comida y le cuidaba mientras ellas se iban a la calle a buscar a otras "putitas" como solían llamarnos, a pesar de mis cuidados Eren no mejoro, en cambio cada día sufría mas, y yo no podía seguir lo viendo morir de a poquito.

Tuve que matarlo.

Le di del veneno para ratas que ellas escondían en un cajón viejo, llore mientras el agonizaba en mis brazos, porque yo lo abrace hasta el final, porque yo estaría a su lado hasta el último de sus suspiros, deje su cuerpo ahí escondido, tenía que hacerles pagar a aquellos demonios que nos atormentaron durante ese tiempo.

Deje que muchos hombres me siguieran utilizando, porque de cada encuentro yo le robaba algo, hasta que tuve todo lo necesario. De verdad sentí pena por los demás que habían vivido lo mismo que nosotros, pero era el precio que tenían que pagar ellos también por haber tratado mal a mi Eren.

Aquel día me ofrecí a cocinarles, use láudano en los frijoles de aquellas brujas, el suficiente para dormirla durante varias horas, las amarre de pies y manos, luego llene el lugar de puro alcohol y cuando todos aun permanecían inconscientes, le prendí fuego a ese maldito lugar.

Todos ellos despertaron cuando el calor empezó a aumentar, cuando las llamas le lamieron las pieles. Recuerdo sus gritos desesperados, sus lágrimas hipócritas, yo reía mientras esa pasaba, la gente del pueblo llego a ver la hoguera que se formo, trataron de apagarla pero no lo lograron, todo quedo reducido en cenizas. En el marullo de personas me escabullí, saque el cuerpo de mi Eren y lo arrastre hasta aquel barranco en donde una vez llegamos tratando de huir.

Recuerdo que antes de saltar con él en brazos, le di un beso en la frente y lo abrece muy fuerte, luego solo el aire nocturno y el vacio de la caída fue lo que sentí.

Ahora estoy aquí con él aun en mis brazos, con todo el cuerpo roto y la sangre escurriendo de mi cuerpo maltrecho y sucio.

A pesar de todo, logre liberarnos a ambos, al final termine de vengarme de ellos y me volví su verdugo.

Porque ellos me encerraron en ese infierno, yo los condenaría a arder el también.

 *** Notas finales:**

Este terma es...doloroso, lo sé, pero estaba pensando en un Fic que leí de Levi, donde decía que él probablemente haya tenido que vivir esas experiencias, realmente no me gustaría que eso fuera verdad dentro del manga o en anime….además que estaba viendo un documental de las ponquianchis, este Fic esta basado en esa historias.

No tengo mas que decirles

Rou-chan te adoro bebe, sos mi onee-chan querida.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
